


Three isn't a Crowd

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Happy, Multi, Prompto is a cutie, Silly, Telling the king, Triad relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: Regis waits for the three of them to come forward, if only so he can mess with them. After all, he'd have to be blind to miss what was happening.Drabble





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of silly fluff, because I had this stuck in my head.

"Lunafreya's here to see you, sir."

Regis inclined his head, gesturing to allow her into his study. He was quite fond of Noctis' bride-to-be and had been delighted by her visit to Insomnia earlier in the week. She stepped in, dressed in her usual white and with an almost playful smile, her eyes calm as ever. Regis instantly knew something was going on, a thought only solidified as both Noctis and Prompto followed behind her.

Luna glanced at the two boys with a quick, reassuring, nod and Noctis returned the motion. Prompto on the other hand was shifting from foot to foot where he stood slightly behind the prince and Regis raised an eyebrow at him. Not that he wasn't also fond of Noctis' common friend, he had just learned that Prompto was the most telling individual he'd ever met, unable to keep secrets with his body to save his skin. With the three of them apparently hesitating he decided to start the conversation.

"Alright, I suppose I'll ask. What's going on? Or should I be asking if you broke something?"

The king's gaze was piercing, he has often reprimanded Luna and Noctis as children for their tendency to knock expensive objects over and Prompto, though nearly grown, could also be clumsy. Noctis opened his mouth and then closed it, hand tapping his leg as he looked at Lunafreya again.

She took his hand and looked at him, to Regis' limited surprise Noctis reached for Prompto and twined their fingers together as well. He suppressed a smile and feigned confusion at the three of them. The glint in Luna's eyes told him she wasn't entirely fooled but would let him have his fun making the boys squirm.

"What's this then?" He asked, pitching his voice lower and furrowing his brow. He almost felt bad as he watched Prompto swallow hard, but was proud of the blonde who just stepped forward to be a united front against, what he probably perceived to be, the king's disapproval.

"Well, King Regis, this is my boyfriend Noctis, your son, and his boyfriend, Prompto. We'd like to _all_ be married, please."

Regis laughed then, Luna's abandonment of her usual formal tone and the expression on his son's face as well as Prompto's defiance chin raise, they just made him so happy. He nodded to them with a large smile, ignoring the confused looks from two of them.

"Of course, I was wondering when you'd all admit it to each other...well no worries I'll have Ignis take Prompto to be fitted for his outfit. Now, son, would you like to wear a tux? Or a dress?"

Prompto spluttered even as Noctis and Luna laughed.

Yeah, Regis' kids were silly, but they were his.


	2. Prince/ss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Noctis said a dress, he didn't mean for himself, but...well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha_Riddle is entirely responsible for this because she wanted Noctis is a dress :)

He really, really wants to hyperventilate. The creamy fabric falls gracefully from his angular hips and the off-the-shoulder look somehow makes him look elegant, the long sleeves are surprisingly comfortable and the simple beadwork on his left side is beautiful. The dress is dark grey and he knows it's beautiful, he picked it out. He just thought he was picking it for Prompto.

Sure, it was odd that he would be the one, since traditionally he wasn't supposed to see what either of his soon-to-be-spouses would be wearing, but Ignis hadn't indicated otherwise until the first fitting when Noctis found _himself_ in the dress. He takes a deep breath, then another, at least he was allowed to forego the veil, if not the bouquet. It's a simple cluster of lilies, no doubt they'll compliment Luna's dress nicely and he knows she's going to be holding a specially dyed bouquet so it matches his dress. It's just a little odd to see himself like this, but he has too admit he's downright beautiful.

Ignis has outdone himself with the decorations, as Noctis expected when they handed over the planning to his friend. He notes this passively as he is lead by his father to meet Luna, where they will walk together down the aisle to Prompto, most of his attention is focused on not tripping on the short train of his dress.

Luna is, naturally, breathtaking in her asymmetrical white dress and she smiles lovingly at him as she takes him in. Her beauty and grace are likely to outshine him, but, he prefers it that way. She and Prompto are his Moon and Sun and he's a helpless planet, stuck between them. His father takes one of Luna's hands, balancing it lightly while Noctis tries to copy the movement so that he is also daintily touching his father. It's very foreign to him but he sort of likes how it makes him feel graceful as Regis leads them into the wedding hall.

Prompto, with his suit a perfect coal black and his blonde hair in his signature style, is a sight as he stands waiting for them. He is grinning like an idiot and Noctis would have him no other way, Luna's soft chuckle a symbol of her affection for him as well. He watches as they approach, the way Prompto's gaze travels over him and Luna, appreciating them and the love in his eyes makes Noctis tear up a little as Regis passes both his and Luna's hands to Prompto.

The three of them kneel before the alter and take their vows, Noctis' heart feels so full as he says his firm "I do" to the two greatest treasures he could ever want. He see's that fullness in Luna as he presses a soft kiss to her mouth and watches Prompto do the same. The blonde's joy spills out of him as he pulls Noctis in for a less chaste kiss and they three are finally, finally home.

* * *

 

"I like the dress"

Prompto grins at Noctis as camera's flash and both Noctis and Luna shove their cake into Prompto's laughing face, smearing frosting on each others noses as Prompto vows revenge. Luna starts dishing out slices, despite the protest that someone else will get it, and Noctis leans into his husband.

"You just can't wait to see it on the floor."

Prompto smirks and shrugs at him, wrapping an arm around both Noctis' and Luna's waist and kissing their temples. He waits until Luna serves someone and then casual tells her,

"Noctis is accusing me of having lecherous thoughts."

Noctis blushes as their wife regards them wife a stern expression, she breaks into a bright smile though,

"Well, Noct, dresses are rather easy to get out of, and just because I'm not interested in a traditional wedding night...."

She winks at him and he shuffles his feet, bumping her shoulder with a small smile, because really her acceptance of the physical side of his and Prompto's relationship has never ceased to amaze him. She kisses him lightly again and hands a piece of cake to Prompto.

"Just, please, clean up a little this time. I got semen in my hair before and it's sucks to get out."

Noctis and Prompto both turn cherry red at the not-at-all-quiet statement as their wife just continues cutting the cake.


End file.
